Olympus Institute for Future Heroes and Heroines
by ApolloSenpaii
Summary: After years of searching for his father, Percy finally got clue to his whereabouts - at a "summer camp". Following his father's instructions, he found himself not at a camp but a school. He swears he will kill his father for sending to school during summer vacation. Warning: I apologize if there are errors. Most chapters will be written using FF.net's mobile app.
1. chapter 1

Percy

Percy Jackson - as far as his memories could recall - has always been asking who his father is. Every year, during his birthday, he would ask his mom if his dad would show up. His mother's response has always been constant.

"Maybe next year, Percy. You know your father has always been busy, right? Please understand. He's doing this for you - for us, I mean."

He tried to ask his mom for any details about his dad - his looks, his job, and his family. Does he have any cousin? Any aunts or uncles? Maybe a dog he could play with - but no, his mother has another constant response.

"He's just like you, Percy - black hair that has always been windswept by the sea breeze, sea green eyes that reminds me of the vast sea, and tanned skin. You know you also both loved to be in water. I bet he might be underwater as we speak."

He tried to understand what his mother meant. How come his mother was sure that his father is underwater at the moment he asked his questions? Do they still have contact between each other? If so, how come his mother would not allow him to contact his father?

He even argued to himself that his father does not exist - but that would be impossible, he also told himself. The only proof of his father's existence is his annual gifts, during his birthday.

He received annual gifts from his father - remote-controlled sail boats, fully-paid cruises for him and his mother, and sometimes as simple as postcards with images of white sand beach aroud the world. These gifts also come with simple birthday messages.

Some were wishes like "Stay safe" and "I wish you good health and long life". Some were reminders like "Keep away from trouble" and "Always wear this bead necklace. This will keep you away from danger". Some were even simple greetings. The only constant thing written to the note is his father's initial: P.

He tried to list any first names he cpuld think of that starts with "P" - Perry, Peter, Patrick - and search him through Facebook. There were multiple results but none of them matched his mother's description. He gave up when he even tried to search for "Periwinkle Jackson". What? He thought that maybe the reason his father kept using his initial in his greeting cards is because his name is girly - come on, desperate times call for desperate measures.

No matter how silly his father's messages are, he still followed his father's words. Before he received the bead necklace his father sent, he has always been a trouble magnet. In fact, he even transferred twice in a school year. Most of the times, the blame was put on him due to his record of misbehavior - the most ridiculous thing he could remember being blamed on him was the malfunction of his former school's sprinkler system. Like seriously, he was only having a heated argument on his former bully, Nancy Bobofit, and suddenly the sprinklers were triggered. He still couldn't believe that the administration blamed him for the incident. Ever since he recieved his father's gift, these random events miraculously stopped. Yadda. Gone.

Despite his father's questionable behavior, he is thankful. At least, his mother experienced a cruise around the Carribean.

However, this year, he question his father's sanity. His gift for his sixteenth birthday is a ballpoint pen, a wad of cash, a bag of food labeled "ambrosia", a flask containing golden liquid labeled "nectar", a booklet titled "Absolute Guide to Heroness", and map to this so-called "Olympus Institute for Future Heroes and Heroines" that is located at Long Island. There is also a note saying that he should bring the gifts he received this year and his bead necklace. It also states that he should pack few clothes, enough not to weigh him down during his travel. The note also specified that he would be picked up at the first day of his summer vacation.

Ignoring his doubt, he searched the location using Google Maps and he was surprised at what he saw. His father is sending him on a summer camp. He wanted to slam his head and forget everything.

Although he think that this gift is stupid, he can't help feeling excited. Would he finally see his father after many years of searching?

-X-

Few months after his birthday, the "fateful day" arrived - and for the first time, Percy was not looking for the first day of summer vacation.

Begrudgingly, he began packing his belongings, which quite few - he followed what his father said.

As he walk downstairs, he saw his mom by the table counter, setting a tray of freshly baked blue cookies at the counter.

"Hey, mom. Are you sure that this is real? Did dad really send this letter? By the way, why aren't you packed yet?" Percy asked his mom after he grabbed a cookie, blowing hard at it and hurriedly stashed it at his mouth - together with his singed fingers. Nothing can stop him from his mom's blue cookies.

His mother, Sally, gave his a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Percy but I won't be able to come with you. About the gift, I'm quite sure that that is real. Your dad once showed me around the area. It's quite stunning actually"

"Why not? Dad gave me quite some cash if that is what is worrying you. I think this would be enough for the both of us."

"It's not the cash, Percy. I still have a job here in New York and if I take vacation leave for an indefinite amount of time, we won't have any fund for the rest of the year. Please understand, Percy." Sally reasoned.

Percy frowned. He knows his mother is right and he can't argue with his mother's reason.

"I understand, mom" He sighed and hugged his mom. "I really wish you could come with me. I'll miss you, mom" Percy gave his mom one tight hug.

"That's enough, young man" Sally tapped Percy's back. "Make sure you follow their rules at camp, ok?"

"Will do. I promise"

Percy was about to grab his bag when he heard a knock on the door. He cautiously opened the door. In front stands a short buff guy, around 5'0, with beady eyes and a wispy goatee.

"Hello there, cupcake! Finally! All cupcakes have been gathered! Come on!" The guest tried to pull Percy out.

"Hold on! Who are you? What do you mean by 'cupcakes'?" Percy asked.

"Hello there, Mr. Hedge. Are you here to take Percy? Well, would you like to come inside?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jackson but we're on a tight schedule"

"Oh, well then. Can you keep Percy out of trouble?"

"Will sure do! Now come along, cupcake!" The guest, identified as Hedge by Sally, once again pulled Percy's arm. Hedge successfully dragged Percy out of his home, albeit slowly.

Percy stared at the school bus in front of him, Inside, he could see few people about his age, he guessed.

Before Percy entered the bus, he heard his mom calling for him. He turned around and saw his mom walking towards him, a box about the size of a lunch box in her hands.

"I forgot to give this to you. Keep safe, ok? I love you!" Sally gave Percy a quick hug before stepping back.

"I love you too, mom. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Percy. Now, go! Mr. Hedge said you are in a hurry and trust me, you'll never want an irritated Hedge with you. Don't forget to call me!" Sally gently shoved Percy.

As Percy sat down on a seat near the windows, he saw his mom waving at him. He gave a small wave back.

"Alright! Cupcakes! Listen carefully! Whatever you do from now on, I don't care! Your journey ahead is one of the most dangerous you'll ever encounter! If you die, that means you're weak! Survival of the fittest is what I think is the best way to determine those who are worthy of the luxury called 'living' so do your best, alright?" Hedge warned the occupants of the school bus through his megaphone.

Percy examined the occupants of the bus. There are 9 people in the bus, including him, Hedge and the driver.

Couple of rows in front of him sat 2 guys and a girl. One guy has blonde hair while the other has curly dark brown hair. The girl has choppy dark brown hair. He couldn't determine their other features as their backs are facing him.

Across from his seat is a girl with blonde princess curls. He raised his eyebrow as he saw her reading a book while the bus is running.

Percy turned around and two rows behind him sat another girl with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. The firl noticed him and looked at him. She gave him a friendly greeting - if a glare could be could be considered friendly. He shrugged, determined not to get to the girl's bad side.

Behind her sat another guy. The guy looked up as he noticed Percy's gaze. From his looks, Percy can say that the guy is of Asian decent, and that he had been crying - red rimmed eyes is an indication of crying, right? Or maybe the guy is on drugs. Percy doubted his second opinion. He looks innocent enough to avoid drugs. The guy gave him a shy smile before looking out at the window.

He can't help but think that the guy is already feeling homesick so he decided to make friends with him to at least make him feel better.

Percy grabbed his things and stood up. He was about to walk towards the guy when Hedge grabbed his attention.

"Yo! Cupcake! Where are you doing! Do you want to die or something? If so, I could help you! Do you want me to bludgeon you to death with my bat or would you prefer me pushing you out of this moving bus? Pick your choice, cupcake!" Hedge swung his bat, hitting the bus' ceiling.

"I thought you won't care about what we do. Can't hear yourself over the megaphone, coach?"

"Sassy aren't you, Mr. Jackson? Do you want me to kick the lights out or you with these hooves?" Hedge pointed at his legs.

"Hooves? Don't you mean feet?"

Hedge chuckled. "You might want to get those eyes checked, Jackson."

Percy raised his eyebrow. He looked at Hedge's feet and, dang, Hedge is right he does have hooves!

"Nice prosthetic you got there, goat-face" Percy smirked.

The one with the curly hair guffawed. "He just called you goat-face, coach!"

"Shut up, Valdez!" Hedge threw his megaphone, hitting the Valdez kid in the head and knocking him out in the process. "Now, do any of you cupcakes want to take some sleep as well?"

Percy gulped. How could his mom trust this guy?

"Now, back to you, Jackson. You were saying that these are prosthetic?" Percy nodded. "Sad to say, but you're wrong." Hedge turned around and at his back is a goat's tail. "Can modern prosthetic do this?" He wiggled his tail with both his hands up to prove that he is not holding any remote to control his tail.

"Huh? Wha- How?" Percy gaped.

Hedge laughed. "Where's the sassy Jackson? Got scared of my hooves? Stop gaping like a fish!" Hedge grabbed another baseball bat and he kicked it hard with his hooves.

A loud clang was heard. Percy couldn't believe his eyes. This guy really had hooves as feet and they're not prosthetic!

Percy did the most logical thing he knew to do in these unbelievable situations.

He fainted.

Author's note: Hey guys! This story is a semi-AU. Percy and the others are still demigods. However, instead of being sent to camps, they are sent to Olympus Institute of Future Heroes and Heroines (OIFHH), just like how wizards are sent to Hogwarts. OIFHH is a school where all Greek and Roman demigods are sent to train them like how they are trained in their camps. Greek and Roman demigods share the same classes. However, the tension between them are still intact.

That's all I got to share with you, guys. I can't spoil you too much detail. You don't want me to spoil you the details, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

Annabeth heard a loud thud near her seat.

Slowly, she closed her book and removed her earphones. She was reading about Greek and Roman Mythology. You've got to be prepared to what you are about to experience, right?

She glanced at the unconscious person at the floor. Sensing nothing important at the scene, she began to open her book when she heard Hedge call her.

"Chase! Would you heave that cupcake over there back to his seat?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Why do I have to? He seems like enjoying himself, sleeping at the floor"

Hedge huffed. "Have enjoyed sleeping at the floor, Chase?"

"I don't know. Never tried doing that before." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Well, do you want to try? I'll gladly help you" Hedge grinned, reaching for his baseball bat.

Annaberh silently gulped. She was quite sure that getting hit by a baseball bat would hurt - not that she got hit by a baseball bat before.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't you do it?"

"You' re the nearest person, cupcake."

Annabeth grumbled. She slowly stood up, walking to the unconscious person, careful not to lose balance.

She heft the unconscious person, and settled him on the seat adjacent from her seat. She analyzed the person - windswept hair, and tanned skin. He reminds her of the surfers back in California.

"Hey, Chase! You've done what I've told you to do, no need to stare" Hedge smirked.

Annabeth blushed - correction, she _slightly_ blush. She glared back at Hedge. "I wasn't staring! I was looking for signs of concussion!"

 _"Nice save, Annabeth!" She mentally patted her back._

After securing the body, she returned to her own seat, put her earphones on, opened her book about mythology, and planned how to get back to both Hedge and the unconscious person.

No person or _satyr_ will ever get away after humiliating her.

-X-

By the time they arrived at their destination, Annabeth already planned 47 ways to get revenge on Hedge and the unconscious person. She also finished reading the book aboit Greek and Roman mythology - which is a gift from her mom.

Based on the book, she tried to analyze who the godly parents of her companions could be - yet she drew a blank. It is quite difficult to guess who their godly parents are based on looks.

She grabbed her bag and other belongings. As she stood up, Hedge called her attention once again.

"Chase, Wake Jackson up!"

"Ugh?! Why me?" Annabeth threw her arms up.

"Because you're -"

"What? I'm the closest person? Well, sad to say, I won't wake him up. Period" Annabeth walked passed the unconscious person but was blocked by Hedge.

"No. You wake him up, cupcake" Hedge blocked her, arms wide spread.

"Why?! I'm not the nearest person anymore! See! Why not ask him or her?" Annabeth pointed towards the last two person standing behind her.

The girl behind Annabeth glared at her. The girl pushed past Annabeth and Hedge, successfully walking out of the bus.

"Well, she's out of the question, so you do it" Hedge smirked.

"Then he'll do it! Why do you even push me to do it, huh?" Annabeth pointed towards the guy, who visibly flinched.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how far you'll go for an old man's request." Hedge shrugged.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. She don't know if she'll believe the satyr or not. She was about to make herself believe the satyr when he sighed.

"Just wake him up, any of you two would do. We have to be by camp in an hour. The trail is short but I assure you that it won't be easy - especially with 6 of you guys. It will be a pain in the ass" Hedge shuddered then walked out of the bus.

"So, umm -" Annabeth paused.

"Frank"

"So, Frank, Should I or should you wake him up?" Annabeth pointed to the still unconcious body.

"I think you should wake him up. I'm not good with people, so..." Frank adjusted the bow slung at his shoulder.

Annabeth sighed. She cautiously walked towards the uncounscious person, as if the person is a monster in disguise.

Annabeth analyzed the unconscious person once again and noticed that he, in fact, is drooling.

"You really do stare at him, huh?" Frank chuckled. Annabeth glared at him and he gulped. "Sorry" Frank sheepishly scratched his neck.

Annabeth put her attention back at the unconscious person.

"You're not good with people and I'm not good with drool" Annabeth stepped back.

"What should we do then?" Frank walked over next ro Annabeth.

"We leave him. There's no other choice" Annabeth clapped herbhands and closed her eyes. "May your soul find -"

Annabeth opened her eyes when she heard a loud crack. She noticed that the window in front of them was cracked. She tried to look over what caused the crack, causing her body to hover the unconscious person. Before she could even say a word, she felt something hard resting on her chest.

She looked over to Frank, who is blushing, as red as a tomato.

"What?" She growled.

Frank cleared his throat, shook his head, looked away and pointed at the body under her.

"Um, He's, uhm, kind of awake now."

Annabeth looked under her, checking if the person really is awake. She found out more than she wished for.

The hard thing that bumped her chest was this guy's head.

"You pervert!" Annabeth slapped him. "I'm done! I'm out of here!" She grabbed her bags and stormed out of the bus.

Annabeth noticed that most of her companion is waiting for them impatiently.

The blonde guy was talking animatedly with the girl with choppy hair. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, though.

The scrawny guy, however, was visibly flirting with the braided girl - and he was failing, big time. The braided girl rolls her eyes, then turns away, which in return, the scrawny guy would shift his position where she could see him.

She walked next to Hedge, not wanting to meddle with the "couples". She leaned at the bus, near the door.

"Anything interesting that happened?" Hedge wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up" Annabeth growled.

Annabeth analyzed her surroundings. The bus is parked at what looks like a drop-off point for campers. Surrounding the area are tall, thick trees, which could have at least be century-year old. She could barely see few trails but she could not fathom which trail they would take.

A minute later, the pervert walked out, Frank behind him.

"I told you, it was an accident! I never meant to snuggle with her breast!" The pervert shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"You already told me quite a few times already, and I believe you. No need to explain" Frank slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"No! You have to explain! What's with snuggling and breasts? Tell me!" The scrawny guy ran next to the pervert.

Before the pervert could protest, Hedge grabbed their attention.

"Not now, cupcakes. We should head over at school now. The sun's already starting to set and we don't want to be out here when it's already dark. Now, follow me, stay close together, ready your weapons, and keep quite. Also, forget about the breast thing. I'll castrate whoever brings that up, understood?" Hedge grabbed his baseball bat.

"Your legs! Holy shit! I'm not dreaming!" The pervert pointed at Hedge's legs.

"Later, Jackson. Hopefully, you'll get some answers later"

"How could you react like this is normal?" Jackson looked at them.

Annabeth huffed. "Do you what Greek and Roman mythology?" Jackson nodded. "Well, good news, they're real. Hedge here is a satyr. Do you know what a satyr is?" Jackson nodded again. "Good. The reason we're here is because we are demigods - mortal children of gods - that are born from a god and a human. Basically, one of your parents, most likely your missing parent, is a god." Annabeth nodded to herself, glad at her own explanation.

"So, my dad's a god? Wow. Do you know who he is?" Jackson asked her.

"Why would I know who your father is? Even I don't know who my mother is I bet they also don't know who their godly parent is."

"And I thought you are a wise girl" Jackson snorted.

"Excuse me? Don't call me wise girl. My name's Annaneth, pervert." Annabeth glared.

"Excuse me? Don't call me pervert. My name's Percy" Percy mocked her, imitating her.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yes, you do"

"I hate you" Annabeth growled.

"I love you too" Percy blew her a kiss.

"Don't want to interrupt your lovey dovey thingy but we need to get going. I don't know how the teachers handle you ADHD and Dyslexic demigods but you're already driving me nuts!" Hedge pushed the bickering demigods away from each other.

"But I'm not ADHD nor Dyslexic" Frank muttered.

"I heard you, Zhang. Now, grab your weapons"

Annabeth drew her celestial bronze knife, and made herself alert. She also noticed most of her companions did the same: Frank readied his bow, the blonde guy had an imperial gold lance at his hands. The girl with choppy hair also had a celestion bronze knife at her hads. The scrawny guy has a hammer ready, while the braided girl had an imperial gold sword. The only one that don't have a weapon is the pervert.

The pervert is staring at our weapons. "Is that even legal? Where did you get those?"

"Jackson! I told you to bring your weapon out!" Hedge poked his side with his bat.

"I don't have one! All I've got is this bag and nothing else" Jackson gestured to his backpack.

"You should at least have one! Your father must have sent you one! He knows about this quest, for Zeus' sake" Hedge opened Jackson's bag and rummaged his belongings. Jackson protested with 'Hey' but that did not stop Hedge. "Ah ha!" Hedge zipped Jackson bag before giving Jackson a pen.

"A pen? Are you sure, coach? What would he do with that pen? Stab monsters in the eye?" The scrawny guy joked.

"Shut up, Valdez. Of course, this is a weapon. This is Riptide - once wielded by the mighty Hercules, himself!" Hedge uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword. He handed it over to Percy, who reluctantly took it.

Percy tested a few swings and smirked. "Feels natural. Is it really safe, coach? What if I accidentally stabbed someone"

"The only someones you have to kill are the monsters. I'm Jason, by the way" The blonde guy offered.

"I'm Piper" The girl with choppy hair waved.

"I'm the super McShizzle, bad boy supreme, Leo Valdez!" The scrawny guy puffed his chest out and stood tall, which is not a lot.

"I'm Frank" Frank scratched his neck.

"Reyna" the braided girl looked away.

"I'm Annabeth"

"And I'm Hedge. Enough with the chit chat and move your lazy asses. We don't have much time left before it goes dark" Hedge pushed the nearest people, which is Frank and Percy.

Silently, everyone followed him through the silent and eerie forest.

-X-

Hedge wasn't lying when he said that the trail was short. He wasn't also lying when he said that the trail won't be easy.

Few minutes in and they already found themselves surrounded by 9 hellhounds.

Each hellhound is about the size of the bus that they took. Its glowing red eyes and sharp fangs scared - correction _, shocked -_ Annabeth to her core.

Her group huddled together in a tight circle. They were surrounded by the hellhounds in every direction.

"When I count to three, run as fast as you can but try not to run far. Just distract them. There are 9 of them so we'll take them on, one versus one. Once you killed your hellhound, regroup at this area. Understood?" Hedge instructed. All of us nodded.

"One..."

The group prepared theirselves to run.

"Two..."

Annabeth tightened her grip on her knife.

"Three! Go!"

All of them ran at random directions. Annabeth ran north, where a giant tree is nearby. She hoped to get advantage by hiding behind the trees.

She heard a growl behind her and she ran to find another tree to hide in. As she glanced back to the tree she hid in before, her eyes widened in surprise as the tree got snapped like a toothpick from the hellhound's sharp fangs.

Annabeth glanced around her as she saw Piper gracefully dodging the helhound's massive paws while stabbing her knife at the hellhound's belly, disintegrating it into golden dust.

Annabeth followed Piper's strategy. Dodge. Run. Dodge. Stab. She mimicked Piper's movement until the hellhound disintegrated.

Wiping some sweat that formed in her forehead, she headed towards Piper's location.

"Smart move back there, Piper. I'm sure that it is worthy of Athena. Are you a daughter of Athena?" Annabeth asked.

"I wish. Athena is much better than most goddesses you know. I hope Athena is my mom - I mean I would rather have any god as my mom except Aphrodite" Piper chuckled. "Shall we help the others?"

"Sure. I think I can handle this while I still got adrenaline rushing through me" Annabeth gripped her knife tight.

They ran back to their rendezvous point to see their companions fighting their own hellhounds.

Jason was doing the same technique Annabeth and Piper used. His agility making it difficult for the hellhound to land a hit. His lance also gave him more advantage than Annabeth and Piper due to its longer range.

Frank, on the other hand, is running around the forest, using the trees for temporary cover while he shoot volleys of arrows at the hellhound, each arrow finding its target. Annabeth estimated about 30 arrows embedded at the hellhound's side before it turned into dust. Frank, then, grabbed his arrows that hell from the monster's remains before he walked back to their rendezvous point.

Leo seem to have found a funny way of distracting the hellhound. From his toolbelt that hung from his waist, he grabbed various tools - wrenches, hammers, mallets - which he throwed at the hellhound's head before he ran out of the monster's vision. While the monster is dazed, he would silently tredge towards the monster's side with a hammer ready. It took Leo one huge swing at the monster's aide before it disintegrated to dust.

"Want some more of Leo Valdez? Come and get me, you puppies!" Leo screamed while running towards us.

Reyna is fighting with two metallic dogs by her side - one is gold, while the other is silver. Each of Reyna's dog flanked the hellhound, successfully distracting it from Reyna, who ran straight to the hellhound's snout at slashed her sword, disintegrating the hellhound in the process.

Hedge took a wilder approach. He went for direct assault. He momentarily dazed the hellhound using his hooves to send a powerful kick, before releasing a barrage of heavy blows using his bat before the hellhound exploded in golden dust.

Percy, on the other hand, is having no problem at all. He fought the hellhound like he's been killing monsters his entire life. The way he swing his sword temporarily puts Annabeth in a state of shock and awe. She is amazed by his strength and agility, as well as his resourcefulness. Percy even used the fallen leaves as distraction by kicking at the leaves, obscuring the hellhounds vision. After few strong slashes, the monster finally disintegrated.

As Annabeth and the others met at the rendezvous point, she had a gut feeling that she missed something important.

"Annabeth really does like staring at Percy, huh?" Piper wiggled her eyebrows, sending playful smirks at her direction.

"Shut up, Piper. You were also staring at Jason, you know" Annabeth retorted.

"What? My sweet little sister is already having a crush, and with my best friend! Don't you dare hurt my little sister!" Leo tried to look angry which fails because of his scrawny build.

"Shut up, Leo. I'm taller than you meaning you're my younger brother. Also, stop overreacting." Piper punched Leo's arm. "By the way, Annabeth, I have the right to stare at Jason because he is my boyfriend, right Jase?"

"I don't know if you have the right to stare though. It kind of creeps me too, Pipes" Jason shuddered while Piper pouted. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, it's creeping me out. No offense, Pipes"

"I swear I'll wrap duct tape around your mouth if you don't stop talking!" Hedge glared at us.

"Each of us killed at least one hellhound, right?" Annabeth grabbed their attention. Everyone nodded. "That means we killed 8 hellhounds" Annabeth gasped. "We only killed 8 of them!"

"Of course, we only killed 8 of them. What do you expect? There were only 8 of them to begin with!" Percy chuckled.

"No! There were 9 of them, I'm sure!" Annabeth proclaimed.

"Annaneth's right" Reyna intercepted. "And now, there are more of them"

Annabeth and the others turned at where Reyna is looking at. At first, she couldn't see anything until she saw multiple red dots - the glowing red eyes of the hellhounds.

Hedge seemed to notice them too as he started shouting orders. "Follow me, cupcakes! The school's quite near. We could make it! Run as if there's no tomorrow and no turning back!"

Hedge started running, almost leaving them behind.

Shocked, Annabeth and her companions hastily ran after Hedge, not bothering looking back.


End file.
